Back To You
by klavscaroline
Summary: Inter-connected Song-Fic Series on Klaroline in NOLA (No Hope, No Hayley). Ch1: 'I Will Never Be Her' - Camille realises that she will never be the girl Klaus wants. Ch2: 'Back To You' - Caroline can't stop thinking about him. Everything he's said, everything he's done for her is etched in her memory and all she needs to do is find a way back to him, even if it means going to NOLA
1. I Will Never Be Her

**(A/N)** No Hayley, No Hope - Klaus is in NOLA to take back the city. Unspecified timeline because I've never watched TO S1-4 so idk… I've also never actually seen Camille on screen. This is just based on the limited info that I know about her.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own TO/TVD, nor the lyrics to 'i hate u, i love u'

 _ **How is it you never noticed**_

 _ **That you're slowly killing me?**_

Camille had always prided herself as someone who could easily read people. She was a psychologist, after all, and it was her job to get inside people's brains and figure them out.

When Klaus Mikaelson came into town, he was a mystery waiting to be solved, and perhaps it was an occupational disease, but she needed to figure him out.

It came to her bit by bit, as if she was peeling away pieces of wallpaper, waiting to reveal the stone cold concrete beneath. The more she found out, the harder she fell.

He never revealed much to her, granted, and he was very shielded when it came to his feelings, but she slowly befriended the ones around him and learned of his dark past. He was a vampire… no, he was a Hybrid, one of the most powerful beings in the world, and he did not feel, and he did not care about anyone else other than his family.

And she had desperately wanted to change that. She will make him care for her, an outsider who was not family, for the first time in his immortal lifetime.

Little did she know, he already did, but it was not for her.

There were days she would see him in the corner of the Bar with a sketchbook in hand. He was always deep in thought as though he was trying to bring forth a part of his memory. He would bite his lips in concentration, with the piece of graphite scratching the surface of the paper.

She would walk past him discreetly on her way to the kitchen, even though she was not needed there, and glance back to see his work. She saw a girl, with fair hair and bright eyes. At first she thought it may have been her, and her heart soared, until she realised that the girl on the paper appeared younger, in her late teens or early twenties.

Every few days, she would witness the same thing. She was beginning to think that this girl was a figment of his imagination or someone from his past, for she had never heard of any of his friends or family mention a girl in his life.

When he finally agreed to attend her sessions to let her into a part of his life, she was overjoyed. Perhaps this was the first step of him trusting her and maybe, just maybe, they would be able to become something more.

She started by questioning him on his family, in which he replied with little emotion, stating facts and timelines of events that happened over the years.

She moved on NOLA, the place he now calls home. He tells her that he feels obligated to be in this city, as he was the one who built it, and he had sacrificed his happiness by being here. He didn't elaborate, and she didn't want to push him too much.

Finally, she asked him about his art. It was a burning question ever since she saw the sketch.

To her surprise, he finally gave a face that wasn't of indifference.

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered.

"Whoever she is, she wouldn't want to see you like this, I'm sure"

"You know NOTHING," he yelled, "It doesn't matter anymore, she's far away from me now. It's for the best"

"If she's someone in your past, perhaps it's time to move on to the future"

He glared at her, "This session is over," he took his leave, banging the door behind him.

In his haste to leave, he had dropped a small sketchbook that he carried around in the pocket of his jeans. Looking at the closed door, she picked up the key to his most guarded secret.

* * *

 _ **You don't care, you never did**_

Pages upon pages of small sketches filled the book. There were ones of landscape, ones of family, but most of them were of the same girl.

 _However long it takes_ , some of them captioned.

Maybe this girl wasn't so much in his past than he had led her to believe.

The next day, she went to see Rebekah. Though the girls had a rough relationship in the beginning, due to their history with Marcel, they have now formed a tentative alliance, as Rebekah thought she had a positive influence on Klaus, another reason why Camille was sure she would be the one to bring him out of the darkness.

"Cami," Rebekah greeted, as she sat in front of the bar that she was tending to. It was a quiet afternoon and there weren't many customers..

"Rebekah, I'm glad you made it," she smiled.

"Let's cut the crap, shall we," Rebekah was always straightforward and to the point, "You want to know something… something about my brother, don't you?"

"I just want to understand him more. As you said, I can save him from his demons"

"Now, now, let's not get too ahead of ourselves," Rebekah chastised, "I said you have a positive influence on him, and he may have certain positive feelings for you. But then and again, I'm not Nik and I will never claim to fully understand him"

"Well I think I'm nearly there," despite Rebekah's words, she still had hope, "There's just one last piece of the puzzle that I'm missing," she slid over the sketchbook, "Do you know who she is? I first thought she wasn't real, but he made it sound as though she had passed away a long time ago"

"Oh, she's very much alive," Rebekah responded, "After all this time…," she smiled fondly at the drawings, "I would've thought he gave up on her when he left Mystic Falls for good"

"She's alive? Who is she?"

"I may have been daggered for many years in the past, but I've spent a lot of time with my brother regardless. As I said, I think you have a positive influence on him, and he may have positive feelings for you, but that will never compare to the feelings he has for her. I would hate to break your heart, but sometimes the truth is better than not knowing. Maybe all this time, I've been mistaken, and you're only a pale imitation to fill the hole she left in him," Rebekah stated truthfully.

Her heart stung, as tears threatened to leak from her eyes. No, she wouldn't give up. If this girl truly appreciated him, she would be here, wouldn't she?

"Her name is Caroline, a baby vamp from Mystic Falls," Rebekah continued, "They met when Nik was searching for the Doppelgänger to break his Hybrid curse. She was one of her best friends, and despite being on opposite teams, they were drawn to each other. Truth be told, when I first met her, I was jealous. She embodied everything I wish I could be, she had friends who loved her, she was in touch with her humanity, and most importantly, she meant something to Nik. He would save her before me any day. Soon, I realised that she was good for him. She represented an innocence in him, she brought out his humanity, or what little was left of it, and she made him want to become a better person. He showed her kindness, forgiveness and such tenderness that I didn't even know was possible in someone like him"

"If she's so perfect, why isn't she here to help him now?" Camille asked bitterly.

"If only love came so easily, Camille," she said softly, as though looking back at her own past relationships, "I don't know the exact reasons, you'll have to ask Nik for that. But remember, Time is a different thing to us vampires"

* * *

 _ **All alone I watch you watch her  
Like she's the only girl you've ever seen**_

It had been several weeks since she last saw Klaus. He had not called her since he stormed out of her office the other night, and she knew better than to reach out when he was in a mood.

But enough was enough, she needed to figure out where they stood. Despite knowing the truth about Caroline, she still wanted to be the one for him, and she wanted him to know she was there because at least she was in New Orleans, when Caroline wasn't.

When she entered The Abattoir, where the Klaus resided, she smiled as she saw him in the foyer. His back was turned to her and she cleared her throat, catching his attention.

When he turned around, he had a smile on his face, and Camille couldn't help but smile back. _He's happy to see me_ , she thought, _there's hope for us after all_.

Then, a figure behind him sidestepped and Camille was stunned to see her in the flesh.

 _Caroline Forbes_

She was here. She was here in New Orleans. She was here in New Orleans for Klaus. Then she realised that his smile was not for her, but for Caroline.

She was truly beautiful. Despite being a vampire, she had a certain glow about her. She was bright against his darkness.

"Hello," Caroline extended her hand to meet her, "I'm not sure we've met"

"Camille," she told her curtly, shaking her hand.

"Good to meet you, I'm Caroline, Klaus'... friend," she offered her a smile, "Did you want to talk to him?"

"Look Cami," Klaus interrupted, "Caroline just got here and I intend to keep my promise by showing her my city, so I would suggest you come back another day," his eyes never left Caroline, as if he was afraid she would disappear if he looked away. He grasped onto her fingers, ever so light the touch.

"Klaus," Caroline scolded lightly, patting him on the chest, "Don't be rude! I can wait, I'm not going anywhere, maybe I should put my stuff down somewhere, that would be nice"

Camille's eyes widened, as she took in their interaction. Never had she seen Klaus so relaxed, nor listen to orders that were not his own.

"No, no," she muttered, "I should go. Klaus is right, you just got here. What I have to say can wait. Enjoy your day, Caroline"

She walked out of the door, but not before glancing back one last time. Klaus had wrapped his arms around Caroline and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, in which she rewarded him with a bright smile.

Love is never easy, she thought to herself, especially when the man you love loves someone else. She wanted to hate him for making her fall for him, but how could she, when Caroline was clearly the one who will save him.

 _ **You want her, you need her, but I will never be her**_

 **(A/N)** This idea came to me when I was listening to my Klaroline playlist (check out my Tumblr post/174501347652 to listen)

As always, please leave a review if you enjoyed it. I'm thinking whether I should turn this into a Drabble Series for Song Fics… let me know


	2. Back To You

**(A/N)** No one really asked for it but this was stuck in my head for the past few days, so I had to! I've decided to turn this into a Drabble series after all. Thank you so much to all the amazing support I got from last chapter, hope you all enjoy this one too x

This could be a companion piece to 'I Will Never Be Her', but you don't have to read it to understand this. Again, the timeline is unspecified.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own TVD/TO, nor lyrics to 'Back To You'

* * *

 _ **I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to  
When I'm lying close to someone else**_

Her eyes prickled with tears, as she laid flat on the stranger's bed. No, she would not cry, she was made of tougher stuff than that. _But it sure does hurt_.

She looked over at the person beside her, his dark hair looking so, very out of place. She was so used to seeing dark blond curls in her dreams that anything else appeared strange.

She racked her brain for this man's moniker, but came up with nothing. Truth be told, it didn't even matter. None of them mattered…

Whether he was a Tim, a Benjamin or a Gary, she would forget him come sunrise, and every one of these encounters were just as meaningless as the last. In fact, she wasn't even interested in the sex anymore. She would only follow these men to their rooms, take her fair share of blood and compel them to believe that they had.

It would be pointless to sleep with them because the only person she in her mind was one Original Hybrid and thinking about that hurts in more ways than one. The way he held her up against the tree during their day in the woods, the words he whispered in her ears, the way he looked at her as they both climaxed would forever be etched in her mind, and she blushed at the thought of thinking about him whilst she was on another man's bed.

So yes… what even was the point?

She sighed.

* * *

 _ **Playing and replaying old conversations  
Overthinking every word**_

"I fancy you, is that so hard to believe?" His voice echoed in her head.

She wanted to scream at him, _YES, yes it was_. For years, she's been trying to prove to the guys around her that she's worth it. That she's worth the love that she gives them. But one after another, they would leave, whether it was for someone else, or whether it was their inability to accept her flaws, or whether it was for revenge, they left her.

So no, she didn't understand at all what there was to like about her, when clearly no one else did either.

"It was all for you, Caroline" At the time, she never even registered it, but all she could think of was the way his face was contorted, as though he was in pain. Now she knew… he was heartbroken. After everything he's done for her, she still thought of him as the bad guy.

She remembered him walking away from her, and all she wanted to do was run after him, but something inside her, call it loyalty to her friends, kept her rooted to the ground… (but was it really loyalty that kept her from going after him? Or was it the fear of having to admit to her own dark desires?)

"He was your first love, I intend to be your last" She gulped back the non-existent stone stuck at her throat. She hated him for saying this. She hated him for making her feel so utterly in love with him. The fact that he, a creature over a thousand years old, would confess to wanting to be her last love, left her in disbelief.

Ever since then, it was exactly these words that made her look at the men who were trying to get with her and be reminded of the lack of meaning they held in her life because her _last love_ was waiting for her in New Orleans.

"Perhaps one day in a year or even a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer"

She smiled, as she took out her passport.

* * *

 _ **And what's the point in hiding?  
Everybody knows we got unfinished business**_

She was halfway packing her suitcase when Elena came into their dorm at Whitmore College.

"Hmmm where're you going, Caroline?" She asked.

"Elena! Oh hey, you're back," Caroline started, unsure of how to break this to her friend, "I'm- I'm sorry, I just… I'm leaving here for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone for"

"Where're you going?"

There was no point hiding it, was there? It's not as if their sexual tension was a well kept secret.

"New Orleans," she replied confidently.

"For…," Elena looked at her, a strange glint in her eyes, "Klaus?"

"Yes, and you know what? I'm not sorry, I'm not sorry for finally doing something for myself. I'm happy with him, and I know I make him happy too"

"Hey, hey, I'm not judging," her friend replied, "I know exactly what it's like to love someone you're not supposed to," her thoughts carried off wistfully, "You should go before it's too late and you lose him forever"

Caroline was stunned, not only was she shocked that Elena was encouraging her to go to Klaus, but also at the fact that she spoke as though she had experience the same thing before.

"Elena, are you okay?" She asked softly.

Elena's eyes snapped back to her, "I- yes, it was a long time ago. You should go," she smiled.

* * *

 _ **Every time we talk**_

 _ **Every single word builds up to this moment**_

She left the airport with a small briefcase and a bag in tow. She'd never been to New Orleans before, and she berated herself, realising she didn't even know where to start looking.

She hailed a cab and headed for the French Quarters, figuring that it was a good place to start. Upon her ride, she was amazed by the culture and spirit the city had in comparison to Mystic Falls.

"I'm sorry," she broke the silence, as the cab driver tilted his head to indicate he was listening, "This might come off as a strange question, but do you happen to know the Mikaelsons?"

The cab driver stiffened upon recognition of the name, "The Mikaelsons are a notorious bunch. You seem like a sweet girl, so my advice would be to stay away from them if you value your life"

When she didn't respond, he continued, "I probably shouldn't tell you this for your own good, but you would most likely find them at Rousseau's, or at their residence, The Abattoir"

 _Perhaps one day in a year or even a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer_

"Change of destination, sir, but I'd like to go to The Abattoir," she stated with a determined look on her face.

The cab driver spun around to a different direction and soon after stopped in front of a large house. It was clear that the building has been through tough times, but it was more or less still as grand as she would expect from the Mikaelsons.

As she stepped closer towards the entrance, her heart pounded faster and faster. She raised her hand to ring the bell.

For what seemed like forever, the door swung open to reveal an unfamiliar set of eyes.

"What do you want?" The man said gruffly.

"I'm sorry, I must've gotten the wrong address. I'm looking for Klaus? Klaus Mikaelson," she fiddled with the bottom of her shirt.

"Mr. Mikaelson is a busy man, if you're another one of his fangirls, I suggest you leave before I make you leave," he threatened, baring his fangs.

"Look, Mr. Whoever-You-Are, I appreciate you playing secretary for Klaus, but I'm not leaving until I see him" she spoke confidently, even though her insides were shaking with fear. She was only a baby vampire, and this man looked to have centuries over her, "He'll know who I am, and I'm afraid it won't be wise for you if you hurt me," she silently hoped that Klaus' affections for her still stood.

"Look, Miss," he mimicked her, "This isn't how it works around here. I'm going to ask you one last time, leave," he stood his ground.

Caroline wasn't anything if not stubborn and assertive, "I can assure you that you won't regret telling him I'm here, but you will regret it if you hurt me in any way," the man was unfazed, "Tell him Caroline Forbes is here"

He faltered, stepping back ever so slightly, "Miss F-Forbes, I apologise," he stuttered, "I will be right back," he turned towards the house behind him.

"That won't be necessary," a voice called out from the staircase, as footsteps came closer and closer, "You may go," he said to the vampire.

When he approached the door, the afternoon sun shone upon him to reveal his face, and she bit her lips in anticipation.

"Hello, love," he greeted her the same way he always did, as though they never spent a day apart.

* * *

 _ **If I could do it all again  
I know I'd go back to you**_

He led her deeper into the house, his hands never leaving the small of her back as he carried one of her bags.

"I see my reputation precedes me," she teased, referring to the vampire who clearly recognised her name.

"I merely told them that if you were ever to show up, that you would be welcomed," he said, trying to keep his voice nonchalant, "I never thought you'd actually be here," he whispered quietly, as his voice echoed in the hollow room, "I always hoped, but…"

"I'm here, Klaus, I'm here," she reassured him, "It took me a while to realise, but I've been living for someone else all this time, and I forgot to live for myself. I don't know if your offer still stands, but if it does, I'd love for you to show me the city"

"I never make promises I don't keep, especially not to you," his voice was low, as though he was referring to one memory she couldn't shake.

 _I intend to be your last._

She couldn't help but laugh at just how surreal this situation was, and her melodic sounds brought a smile on his face.

"You know, back in Mystic Falls, it's always been you who has chased after me, I thought it's about time for me to chase after you," she confessed, turning towards him, "If I could do it all again, I wouldn't have waited for so long"

Her sincerity touched him deeply, and he couldn't stop himself from leaning forwards towards her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, his lips descended on hers.

Their kiss was just as he remembered, if not better. There was nothing holding her emotions back and she was giving him her all. Her hands crept up to the side of his face and she held him gently, as if she was afraid he would let go.

"However long it takes ends today," she murmured against his lips, "No more waiting, no more regrets"

"I can't wait, love"

"Last love," she chuckled against him.

As he held her, the only thought that ran through his mind was just how much he loved her. Perhaps one day, he would have the courage to tell her.

* * *

 **(A/N)** So that was much longer than I expected it to be… but anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Did anyone realise that the 'Elena' in Part III is actually Katherine posing as Elena (courtesy of TVD Season 5)? I'm low-key a Kalijah fan and I'd like to think she had some regrets when it came to him.

This song has been on replay for a couple of days now and I thought it was such a Klaroline song.

 **Leave a review** if you liked it, or if you'd like to **suggest songs/plots** etc. I do read them and you know I aim to please haha

Until next time! (I'll be updating Conquerors Chapter 4 next)


End file.
